Redução ao absurdo
by Faniicat
Summary: Então nós vamos partir da matemática simples, só existem duas opções: Ou Lily Evans é ou não é apaixonada por James Potter. Eu vou me utilizar de uma coisinha incrível bolada pelos não-mágicos: Redução ao absurdo, para provar que é. Oneshot J/L


**Redução ao absurdo**

-

Redução ao absurdo é um dos métodos mais utilizados por matemáticos afim de se comprovar determinada hipótese. Trata-se de escolher uma idéia para a qual só existem duas soluções: Ou é, ou não é. Provando que a idéia 'não ser' é absurda, logicamente, a idéia 'é'.

-

_O Teorema de Marnele Mckinnon_

Eu estou mais do que _exausta_ de todo esse drama de Lílian Evans.

Sim, isto é uma constatação. Eu não agüento mais. Ela pode ser minha melhor amiga e, por isso, eu sempre tive consciência de que ela era a ruiva mais dramática, exagerada e temperamental que já pôs os pés em Hogwarts, mas isto tem que acabar. E eu vou provar a minha teoria de uma vez por todas (me baseando em sete anos escutando Lily Evans reclamar 'Então sabe o que o IMBECIL do Potter disse? Blábláblá whiskas sache blábláblá', eu tenho respaldo histórico para cada argumento) a minha teoria, sem que esta ruiva em questão tenha o direito de qualquer dia em sua vida voltar a tentar dizer que eu estou enganada.

Lily Evans é apaixonada por James Potter.

Subjetivo? Talvez em outras ocasiões, mas não neste caso.

Então nós vamos partir da matemática simples, só existem duas opções: Ou Lily Evans **é** ou **não é** apaixonada por James Potter. Eu vou me utilizar de uma coisinha incrível bolada pelos não-mágicos (acho a palavra 'trouxa' agressiva): Redução ao absurdo.

Vamos partir da seguinte premissa: Lily não é apaixonada por James. Nadinha. Mesmo. Nunca na vida (ou 'nem sobre seu corpo frio e morto' como ela gosta de alegar).

Partindo daí, vamos nos voltar ao que já sabemos, mais especificamente ao dia **15 de Fevereiro**, sábado, dia de ida à Hogsmead.

A grifinória, ruiva e monitora-chefe em questão acordou para o dia não tão feliz quanto se era esperado para o dia em que finalmente ia sair com Amos Diggory (por quem Lils sempre teve uma quedinha, desde sei lá, o quinto ano quando ela parou de andar com Severus Snape – eu particularmente acho que _seboso_ combina muito mais com ele – e sentiu-se livre o suficiente para começar a reparar de verdade em outros garotos), no entanto seu humor não estava radiante, como eu esperava. Na verdade, ela estava parecendo um pouco cansada, como se não tivesse dormido tanto quanto deveria.

"O que houve, Lil? Você está com uma cara péssima." Eu perguntei quando estávamos descendo para o café-da-manhã.

"Tudo que eu precisava ouvir, Lene." Lily sorriu, um tanto sarcástica, mas ainda com o mesmo ar avoado de antes. Observei melhor sua feição, tentando encontrar o problema. Eu sou dessas pessoas que, por falarem pelos cotovelos, os outros tendem a achar que não prestam atenção a nada, mas eu sou observadora e conheço Lily há muito tempo para não perceber o que acontece com ela. Entretanto, demorei alguns segundos me perguntando por que, se há tanto tempo Lils esperava por esse dia, ela não estava animada para o seu encontro. A resposta veio instantaneamente, quando eu reparei que, entre o suéter verde-claro e o gigante sobretudo preto, estava parcialmente escondida a echarpe vermelha e dourada grifinória... De James.

Ele havia dado a echarpe para Lily no dia do primeiro jogo de quadribol do ano, alegando que era para ela torcer pela sua casa, agora que eles haviam entrado em tempos de paz 'pelo bem da monitoria', e dar sorte ao time.

Vamos esclarecer uma coisa, você _não usa_ a echarpe (ou qualquer outra coisa) de um garoto se vai sair com outro.

"O que foi que aconteceu entre você e James?" Ela ergueu os olhos para mim no mesmo instante, arregalando-os por um segundo até começar a rir.

"Mckinnon e seus poderes sobrenaturais. Algum dia eu ainda descubro como você faz essas coisas."

"Eu faço o que posso." Sorri para ela e toquei em seu braço, parando e obrigando-a a parar no meio do salão comunal. "Lils..."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas não foi nada demais." Ela afastou os olhos para a parede, como se _houvesse_ algo de importante ali. "Nós discutimos ontem."

"Lily, vocês discutem o tempo inteiro desde que se entendem por gente, isso não faz muito sentido." Para ser sincera, fazer, faz, mas não segundo o que ela admite.

"Eu sei! Por isso que eu disse que não era nada demais... É só que eu achava que as coisas estivessem mudando, não me peça para explicar o que eu não sei, Lene." Lily suspirou e puxou a franja para trás da orelha e ajeitou o rabo-de-cavalo.

"Eu acho que você sabe sim, Lily, você só não quer admitir. Mas anda, me diz, por que vocês brigaram dessa vez?"

"Não tenho muita certeza." Ela soltou uma risada curta, revirando os olhos. "Acho que uma coisa foi levando a outra, o Potter estava com um humor terrível ontem. Mas eu acabei dizendo coisas que eu não pretendia e James... Não me agrediu de volta, entende? Acho que foi isso que mudou um pouco as coisas de figura para mim, ele não quis me machucar mesmo podendo, mesmo que eu estivesse vendo o quanto eu o machuquei."

"Ele é apaixonado por você, Lily, isso ele já deixou bem claro para o mundo todo, não acha?"

"Ele não é _apaixonado_, Lene."

"Lílian." A ruiva me encarou nos olhos "Vai ficar tudo bem. Ele provavelmente está com ciúmes de você saindo com o Diggory, vamos ser honestas e deixar claro que o próximo da lista devia ser ele, por merecimento." Ela riu e eu acompanhei na risada. Então o conjunto de três risadas bem conhecidas chegou aos nossos ouvidos e tanto eu como Lily nos viramos para ver os quatro marotos descendo as escadas do dormitório masculino, meu olhar relanceou para as expressões de James e da minha amiga e era obvio que nenhum dos dois se sentia bem, antes de se abater sobre Sirius. Sirius Black é um idiota, mas isso fica para outra teoria, mais tarde.

"Vai falar com ele." Lily olhou para mim e eu pude sentir sua hesitação, mas não havia outro jeito de resolver as coisas. "Vai lá."

"Tudo bem... Eu acho."

Permaneci parada, olhando Lily andar até os quatro para falar com James. Eles já estavam perto os suficiente para que eu ouvisse, e para que notasse o Black piscando o olho para mim e Remus me desejando bom-dia com um aceno.

"James, eu preciso falar com você."

"Agora não, Evans. A gente pode discutir da monitoria na segunda-feira." E então continuou andando. Ergui uma sobrancelha, observando o maroto – que sempre fora louco pela Lily – continuar andando, quase indiferente a ela. _Quase_ porque eu ainda era capaz de notar as mãos fechadas em punhos quase totalmente cobertas pelas mangas do casaco.

"Não é sobre a monitoria." A hesitação havia ido embora e ali estava presente a determinação pela qual Lily Evans sempre fora conhecida.

"Então acho que não é preciso conversar nada então. Acho que você já disse mais do que tinha que dizer ontem." Mordi os lábios com um pouco de pena. Ele estava magoado, obviamente, me peguei pensando no que Lily poderia ter dito a ele.

"Não precisa ser grosso, nem tacar coisas na minha cara. Eu sei disso, quero me desculpar."

"Ótimo, desculpada. Mais alguma coisa?" Observei o rosto dela ficando vermelho gradativamente, porém não disse nada. James virou as costas e continuou andando, como se nada houvesse acontecido e sumiu através do retrato da porta. Lily permaneceu em choque por alguns instantes, observando o caminho por onde ele fora até que voltou a si e saiu marchando atrás dele.

Irônico Lily Evans correndo atrás de James Potter pelo castelo em busca de suas desculpas e não o contrário. Especialmente no dia de seu encontro com Amos. Porque as pessoas não me escutam? O mundo seria tão mais fácil se as pessoas me ouvissem.

"Bom-dia Lene." Quase gritei, eu não tinha notado a proximidade de Sirius, pensando sobre as ironias que acontecem nesse castelo, até ele se manifestar, a poucos, muito poucos, metros de distância.

"Bom dia, Six. Remus, Peter." Saudei os dois que vinham logo atrás. "O que foi _aquilo_?"

"James demonstrando alguma dignidade, para mudar um pouco?" Revirei os olhos para Sirius e resolvi que era mais fácil tentar conversar com Remus.

"Ele ficou bem chateado ontem. James é meio difícil às vezes, nós sabemos, mas ele gosta da Lily, Marlene. E às vezes não é fácil para ele também o modo como ela o trata."

"Moony está tentando dizer que Prongs estava de mau-humor porque a pimentinha vai sair com o idiota do Diggory – e ele com ciúmes é quase pior do que você de TPM, Lene -, mas nem por isso ele merecia as coisas que a ruiva disse para ele."

"É o jeito dela se defender." Ponderei, olhando para porta, mas nenhum dos dois tinha voltado. "Sabe que as coisas não são mais como antes e sabe que ele tem ciúmes, mas não quer admitir nada disso, é mais fácil para ela brigar com ele, já que nisso a Lils já tem vasta experiência, do que aceitar que ele tem sentimentos por ela e que isso só a incomoda porque ela corresponde."

"Isso foi profundo, Mckinnon. Não faz muito sentido para mim, mas parece bom."

"Isso é porque você tem a profundidade de uma banheirinha infantil, Black."

Nós fomos juntos até o salão, onde os dois já estavam sentados à mesa, mas nenhum dos dois parecia em melhor estado. Lily estava sentada com as nossas amigas, Emmeline Vance, Dorcas Medowes e Mary McDonald (Alice só não estava junto porque desde o início de seu namoro com Frank ela só é vista em armários de vassouras e outros lugares propícios a agarramentos nas horas das refeições) e James estava conversando com Rose Jensen, uma lufa-lufa loira. Suspirei, é incrível como os dois podem ser incrivelmente teimosos e difíceis de aturar.

Me separei dos meninos, indo me encontrar com Lily, que estava alheia a conversa das garotas, preocupada demais em remexer em seus waffles e lançar olhares assassinos a James Potter do outro lado da mesa, que fingia ignora-la.

"Então, o que eu perdi?"

"Nada que valesse a pena realmente." Lily deu de ombros.

"Hum, claro, é por isso que você está aqui sentada com essa cara, ao invés de estar ao lado de James reclamando que ele come rápido demais enquanto ele implica que você come de menos como acontece... Hum, todo dia de manhã."

"Você é uma chata às vezes, Marlene." Eu ri e abri um sorriso convencido. "Basicamente, James disse que eu mandei que ele me deixasse em paz e ele só estava respeitando o que eu disse."

"Desde quando James Potter respeita alguma das suas ordens?"

"É uma boa pergunta." Lily riu, mas não melhorou muito a expressão. "Aparentemente desde agora, então ele está lá se divertindo com a Rose enquanto eu estou aqui, sem conseguir comer meus amados waffles porque parece que tem alguma coisa entalada na minha garganta."

"Já experimentou ver se a echarpe não está apertada demais?" A ruiva me lançou um olhar cortante eu parei. "Tudo bem, desculpe. Mas se é assim eu tenho duas perguntas."

"Faça."

"Primeira: Se ele está se divertindo com a Rose, porque você não está se divertindo com o Amos, ele não para de olhar para cá e sorrir e você está ignorando o garoto."

"É como a vida é: O idiota do Potter me ignora e eu ignoro o Amos. Acho que eu sou idiota também no fim das contas." Lily suspirou e afastou o prato, sem comer nem um terço dele. Isso sim é um milagre, _sobraram_ waffles no prato da Lily _sem_ ela roubar os meus – ou os de James que era o que acontecia ultimamente. "Quanto a sua pergunta, também não sei. Não estou com vontade de falar com ele, na verdade, eu estou meio mau humorada."

"Justo o suficiente. Segunda pergunta: porque você mandou ele te deixar em paz?"

"Porque James tem que parar de querer controlar a minha vida, com que eu saio ou deixo de sair é problema meu, ele nem _conhece_ o Amos para dizer se ele é mais um, como ele disse?, babaca arrogante. Lene, entende que JAMES POTTER está chamando alguém além de si próprio de babaca arrogante?!"

Ela realmente parecia inconformada e isso realmente me fez começar a rir.

Passei um braço por seus ombros, tentando reconforta-la.

"Bom, então James está fazendo o que você pediu. Porque isso te incomoda?"

Lily demorou para responder, eu fiquei me perguntando se ela realmente negaria o que está em nossas caras, escrito em chamativas cores néon.

"Porque eu sinto falta dele. James virou meu amigo, Lene, meu melhor amigo. Aparte de você é claro, mas são coisas diferentes. Eu quis dizer que ele tem que parar de regular a minha vida amorosa, não deixar de falar comigo."

"Ele gosta de você Lils, para de negar isso e tudo vai fazer sentido. É por isso que James se importa com quem você sai, ele sente ciúmes e não consegue ficar perto de você, isso o machuca, entende?" Ela ficou quieta. Então Minnie – também conhecida como Professora McGonnagal – levantou-se e avisou que os alunos já podiam se organizar para partir para o vilarejo. "Vai com o Diggory?"

"Vou né. E você?"

"Tenho meu próprio acompanhante." Pisquei para ela, que sorriu e partiu em direção ao outro garoto, com uma alegria que eu podia ver de longe que era falsa.

E, por incrível que pareça, lá vou eu encontrar meu parceiro de hoje. Ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Sirius Black.

O mundo está perdido.

O dia foi passando, gélido, mas para mim, bastante divertido (eu sei, incrível). Sirius era meu amigo há bastante tempo, mas sair com ele em um encontro era algo que eu havia prometido a mim mesma que nunca faria. E lá estava eu.

E o mais impressionante – tanto para o meu histórico quanto para o dele – nenhum de nós dois havia tomado uma iniciativa que atravessasse os limites platônicos ainda, só estávamos andando, passeando pelas lojas, ele com o braço ao redor da minha cintura e eu abraçada a ele, rindo das coisas da Zonko's ou comprando os itens que começavam a faltar no meu estoque de doces da Dedos de Mel.

Até que me aparece uma Lily levemente exasperada, com o nariz vermelho pelo vento frio.

"Eu não agüento mais."

"O que houve?"

"Eu não consigo me concentrar em uma única palavra do que o Diggory diz, por mais que eu tente, eu só acabo voltando a pensar no James de cinco em cinco minutos e isso está me deixando _louca_!"

Não pude controlar uma risada, que foi acompanhada pela risada escandalosa e canina de Sirius. Só então Lily reparou em minha companhia e me lançou um olhar chocado, abismado, passado, assustado mesmo e isso só fez com que eu risse mais.

"Vá procurá-lo."

"Segui seu conselho hoje mais cedo e não deu certo." Respondeu contrariada.

"Pimentinha, sabe quantas vezes Prongs insistiu em ir atrás de você, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente não daria certo? Inúmeras. Porque ele se importa."

Meu Deus, o Black disse algo referente a um relacionamento que na verdade FAZ sentido!

Lily pareceu entender, mordeu o canto dos lábios, ponderando por alguns momentos. Até que eu reparei em uma figura conhecida a caminho.

"Opa, o Diggory está vindo atrás de você, querida." Avisei. Nós três nos encaramos sem saber o que fazer, ele obviamente já tinha nos avistado e não dava para Lils, sei lá, sair correndo.

"O que a gente faz?"

"Você pode mandar ele ir passear." Sirius sugeriu, como se fosse óbvio. Bom, para ele deve ser, é o que _ele _faz com as garotas, não é?

"Olha só, se você algum dia vier me 'mandar passear', Sirius Black –"

"Lene, DEPOIS!" Lily interrompeu e eu vi Amos chegando realmente perto. "Não consigo fazer isso, Sirius, ele não fez nada de errado!"

"Isso nunca te impediu com o James antes!" Ele reclamou e Lily lançou um olhar cortante que dizia claramente 'agora não!'. "Já sei!" Sirius exclamou, chegando perto de Lily e puxando-a para um abraço mais íntimo, por assim dizer. A ruiva olhou para ele meio confusa, mas eu peguei o espírito da coisa.

(Claro que isso vai render baldes de fofocas amanhã, mas a gente pensa nisso depois)

"BLACK! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ SAIU COMIGO SÓ PARA FAZER CIÚMES NA LILY!"

"Desculpa, Lene, de verdade você é uma garota muito legal e eu gosto de você, mas eu e a Lils é... Outra coisa." Nisso Diggory estancou, praticamente ao nosso lado, assistindo de queixo caído a cena.

"Não me vem com esse 'desculpa, Lene' seu FALSO! Eu sou só McKinnon para você agora, entendeu? Não acredito que me usou desse jeito! Não acredito que fez isso com o James!"

"James sabe que às vezes é impossível não cair de quatro pelo temperamento difícil, a teimosia e os gritos dessa ruiva." Me controlei para não rir e pude ver Lily enfiando as unhas nada delicadamente na cintura dele, onde ela estava abraçada.

"Lene, você é minha melhor amiga e sabe disso, mas... Não sei o que me fez ficar desse jeito pelo Six, mas ele é meu narciso, mesmo com todos os seus inúmeros defeitos... Nós nos amamos."

Amos Diggory estava com uma cara tão hilária que eu desejei fervorosamente ter uma câmera no momento em mãos, mas como eu não tinha, essa imagem ficará eternamente em minha mente.

"Você está com o Black?"

"Sim." Sirius afirmou com uma convicção que foi difícil até pra mim duvidar que estivesse falando a verdade. "Ontem nós tivemos um pequeno problema, não nos sentimos bem pelo James, que gosta da Lils, ou pela Lene, que gosta de mim, mas..." Sirius Black está se aproveitando do momento, _pra variar_! "Nós nos amamos e não podemos esconder isso para sempre."

"Desculpe de verdade, Amos." Lils falou fraquinho e escondeu o rosto, imagino eu que rindo, no casaco de Sirius.

"Ahn... Eu acho que tudo bem, Lily. Só não imaginei que os marotos fizessem o seu tipo."

"Os marotos fazem o tipo de todas, campeão." Sirius afirmou, sorrindo convencido e Amos revirou os olhos – como eu tinha vontade de fazer e tenho certeza de que Lily mais ainda. Então ele foi embora.

"Quero ver como a gente vai fazer para resolver isso amanhã na escola." Lils falou, se afastando do abraço de Sirius quando finalmente Amos virou a esquina e nós três começamos a rir absurdamente.

"Cara, quem se importa? Vocês VIRAM a cara dele?" Sirius gargalhava incrivelmente alto. "Eu queria tanto ter uma câmera para tirar uma foto daquele momento!"

Ficamos uns bons minutos rindo e conversando, até que Lily sorriu e agradeceu, dizendo que tínhamos razão.

"Desculpa, Sirius, amor, mas parece que eu estou muito indecisa hoje. Vou escolher o James agora."

"Tudo bem querida." Ele me abraçou de novo. "Eu fico com a Lene, afinal, você ainda está dentro do grupo. Eu disse: Os marotos fazem o tipo de todas."

"Cala a boca, Black!" Eu disse sem conseguir não rir e Lily revirou os olhos antes de sair atrás de James, nos deixando sozinhos de novo.

"E aí, me aceita de volta?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso charmoso e as mãos me segurando firme, eu fingi pensar por alguns momentos.

"O que eu ganho com isso?"

O resto do dia foi muito bom.

Quando cheguei ao dormitório feminino, – extremamente aterrorizada com o beijo no canto da minha boca, mas não propriamente NA boca, de despedida de Sirius – Lily me contou o resto.

Ela fora atrás dele, que ainda estava com Rose, mas que parecia tão aluado quanto ela própria e parou a alguns passos de distância, sem saber o que fazer; até que James a notou. Os olhos dele se acenderam ao vê-la ali (provavelmente explodindo de felicidade e satisfação internas por Lily estar ali atrás dele quando podia simplesmente estar se agarrando com Amos por aí) e veio quando ela o chamou. Eu quase tenho pena da Rose, ela sempre foi muito bem educada, mas tenho uma antipatia mortal dela desde que ela roubou meu namorado no quarto ano. Sim, sou levemente rancorosa.

"O que foi, Lils?" Reparem como _demooora_ para que ela volte a ser 'Lil's' para James Potter, mas tudo bem porque James admite que é apaixonado por ela – mais até, ele grita isso para quem quiser ouvir, Lily é a criatura em negação por aqui.

"Eu já disse, eu queria me desculpar. Não era minha intenção falar o que eu falei para você, James. Você sabe que não é mais o completo imbecil que era antes, hoje você é só _meio_ imbecil, e eu sei disso também." James riu e Lily sentiu o rosto corando aos poucos. "Não consigo mais ficar brigada com você, por mais surpreendente que isso seja."

"Não é nada surpreendente, querida, todos amam os marotos. Eu especialmente." Lily revirou os olhos e murmurou um '_qual é o problema de vocês?_', mas riu. "Vamos, admita que você sentiu a minha falta e olha que foi só um dia!" Sou só eu ou todos conseguem imaginar perfeitamente o sorriso convencido de James Potter, voltando a ser ele mesmo e implicar com Lily sempre que pode?

"Senti sua falta, mesmo sendo só um dia." Ela falou de verdade, e a expressão brincalhona sumiu, dando lugar a uma solenidade e um sorriso verdadeiro. "Você é especial _e _importante para mim, James e, fique convencido o quanto quiser, também não sei mais ficar longe de você."

Ele passou os braços ao redor dela, a puxando para um abraço e deslizou os dedos pelos fios ruivos, tirando o elástico.

"Seu cabelo fica muito mais bonito solto." James murmurou contra a pele de seu rosto, perto de seu ouvido. "E eu reparei, sabe como é, você está usando a _minha_ echarpe."

"Tem o seu cheiro." Imaginem Lily Evans ficando absurdamente corada – em suas palavras 'devo ter ficado vermelha igual a uma pimenta, como o Black gosta de dizer, eu nem sei de onde veio aquilo! Diabos de boca voluntariosa' -, James riu, a apartando.

"Engraçado, seu cheiro me segue em todo lugar, mesmo quando eu estou longe de você." Ele estalou um beijo em sua bochecha e pegou a mão enluvada de Lily. "Vamos para o castelo, você está gelada. Devia ter vindo com um casaco mais quente sabia?"

"Sabia."

"Mas tudo bem, eu posso te aquecer. Para sempre, se você quiser." Lily riu e se deixou afundar no meio dos braços e dos casacos de James, sentindo o sangue correr mais rápido.

E então ela estava bem de novo. Sorrindo de novo. Se sentindo em casa de novo, em meio aos braços de James, rindo com suas piadas e discutindo coisas bobas e estranhas com ele a cada cinco segundos, sentindo como se tudo tivesse voltado ao lugar em que deveria estar.

Isso nos leva ao fim da minha teoria, que se resume ao seguinte: A afirmação Lily Evans **não é** apaixonada por James Potter, é absurda.

Logo, logicamente, Lily Evans é profundamente, verdadeiramente e incuravelmente, apaixonada por James Potter.

Simples e pura matemática, queridos.

-

**N/A: **Bom, eu to cansadinha do bloco e de tudo o mais hoje (VIVA O CARNAVAL CHEGANDO GENTEEE!) então eu não vou fazer uma nota muito grande.

Só vou deixar claro que essa Oneshot é o meu presente de aniversário para a Kagome Juh (adiantado, né, espertinha? :3), então PARABÉÉÉNS AMOOR! Tudo de bom, felicidade, amor, paixão ai ai ai ui ui ui, boa sorte e é a gente, gatinhas com 17 sofrendo no pré vestibular! Hahahaha. Te amo, gracinha.

Obrigada a todos que leram, reviews? *-*


End file.
